Reunion Of The Brethren
by may-queen88
Summary: And although she knew she should be terrified, something deep in her gut told her that everything was alright.


A.N.; Here I am again, having decided to torture you with one more story. No, stay calm, this time it's an One-shot,not a songfic.So, while watching the Advent Children movie for the seventh time I thought; 'Why couldn't there be a feme whom the three silver heads would go on calling as 'sister'?'. Thus this story. If everything goes nice and dandy, and you like this OC, Ellen is going to show up in my rest VII stories, as well—Nah. No more spoilers for you. Be good and review! Cookies, anyone?

Disclaimer; I do not own Square Enix or any other company that has to do with the movie. But, guess **what**. I _do_ own Ellen. Hah. Sucks to be you, huh?

* * *

_**Reunion Of The Brethren**_

"**_Come agaiiiin!"_**

The voice of the hyperactive robot rang, as the last costumer walked outside the main room of the small tent, sighing in overall depression. Opposite the exit, in the middle of the maroon couch was sitting a young woman of about twenty, hands resting on her knees while heavy, blank violet eyes stared emptily at the table in front of her.

"Cait...Am I being...too blunt? Because not all of those people hear what they wish of..."

Cait Sith only shrugged, and jumped down from the arm of the armchair in front of the table-so, theoritically, opposite the couch- he was sitting on.

"Listen, deary, whether they like it or not, it's their _fate_. If they want lies, they can always turn to me! Anyway, I have to recharge for the afternoon. See ya later, 'len!"

She tilted her head to the direction of the exit, nodding tirely. Truth was, she was getting exhausted from all that 'fortunetelling' she had to do in order to have a shelter in the Gold Saucer. And as if that wasn't enough, except from the Jenova cells running in her blood, an unbearable pain was now starining her back, matching the not-so-enjoyable feeling of Jenova's side effects in her body.

"**_Make way, maggots!"_**

Ellen blinked twice, waking up from the daze of her thoughts. Thanks to the fact she had to live for about seven years without being able to see meant she could hear much better than any other person;at least much better than anyone else in the Gold Saucer.Two pairs of footsteps, and she realized it was two men-and they were holding weapons. And although she knew she should be terrified, something deep in her gut told her that everything was alright.

She felt one man plop on her right, and the other sit gracefully on her left. The first was way older; of about twenty-two, and had a muscular structure. His body odour was mixed along with hints of sweat and leather, but not so strong in order to make her sick. He gave off a protective aura, and although she didn't feel much intelligence coming from him, he seemed...kind, childish, and she knew she wasn't in any particular danger near _him_.

The latter was the exact opposite of his brother-because they were _definetely_ brothers-. He was probably nineteen or twenty, and he owned a feminime body. Light, rather small and so muscly. His leather outfit's scent almost didn't exist, and his hair smelt of freshly washed, lemon fragnance. Although he seemed way smarter than his older brother, he also gave off a cynical, cold and cunning feeling.So she instictly scooted a little towards the oldest, frowning.

Finally, she heard light footsteps, and a third male, this time a boy, jumped on the armchair, chuckling cheekily. He was either sixteen or seventeen, and she betted everything that he was shorter than her _and_ smaller in his structure, but she prefered to keep her bragging for herself. She didn't have to think twice about the fact that he was cocky, devious and foxy, but she wasn't sure if he was of any real threat.

On top of all, even if she didn't know who in Shiva's name those three were, she felt that she was tied to them with **_family_** bonds, the way she felt when she was younger and used to play with her real brother. A few moments passed in silence, before the oldest one shuffledon his spot.

"Uhh, Yazoo? I'm hungry..." "Hurry and go get something." Came the voice from the one on her left, and the oldest stood up quickly, heading inside her private rooms.

"You must be wondering who are we, and how did we find you-" started the youngest,when his brother returned back, munching something, only to be told off by the so-called Yazoo. "For Mother's love, Loz! Go sit your butt down!"

The oldest, Loz, plopped next to her, sniffing a bit. Before the brothers could scold him again, though, Ellen rested a hand on his, wearing on a soft smile. "Don't cry, he didn't mean it."

He turned to her, still sniffing, but less now. "I'm not...crying, Sister!"

The youngest sighed, before resting his feet on the table, which only made her frown again and turn her blank eyes at the direction of the small, oak table.

"So, as I was saying before getting interrupted, you must be wondering--" "It's the Jenova cells, isn't it?" she cut him bothered, bringing her left hand up to her eyes. Had that mad scientist not tried to use those cells on her through her _eyes_, she'd be still able to see like a normal person. "They brought you here, correct?"

Silence again, and she guessed they were sharing surprised looks, before he spoke again. "You're much more bright than we had expected. Mother was not stingy when she gifted you with wisdom. But I'm still smarter. Anyway, as I was saying, I'm Kadaj. The one on your left is Yazoo, and the **_idiot_** on your right is Loz."

Loz sniffed again, but Ellen patted his knee protectively, glaring daggers at Kadaj. " What do you want?"

This time, though, Yazoo was the one to answer. "Your assistance, sister...We'll get our revenge on this rotten Planet! Surely, you have seen how it is _crumbling_ our bodies! I'm sure you feel it under your _skin_ right now, don't you, sister?"

She twitched her eyebrows, feeling the pain on her back return again. How did they know?.. How could the Planet—

"It's called Geostigma," Loz sniffed, munching some more cookies "The Planet is trying to destroy the memetic cells of Mother in our blood...And it hurts us, Sister."

Now it made more sense...Still. "I...cannot help you. And even if I wanted to, I simply can't leave the Gold Saucer." Kadaj straightened up in the armchair, benting over the table. "But why, sister? You're not _afraid_ of **_us_**, are you?"

She shook her head, lowering it. "No...funnily, it's as if I'm back with my real family. But I'm afraid...of other people. Assassins, and they seek to get my very life. ...Except from _them_, the whole ShinRa Co. is after me. They somehow got to know I'm still alive."

"We can protect you, sister!" Kadaj eagered up, and she felt Loz nod in excitement. "We're really strong now, Sister, we'll kill them for you!"

A mirthless laugh left her lips and she looked up, resting her hands on her knees. "I wish it was that simple. But fate is harsh. Cruel, even. And since I cannot seer what our luck is going to be, you'd be in great danger. You...understand that, niichan, correct?"

Yazoo gave a curt nod, crossing his slender arms in front of his chest. "Fortunately,I do--" "But we have to find Mother!" Kadaj protested, banging a fist on the table; Loz was too busy devouring the last cookie to notice to tension in the room.

"...Then...I guess I could try seeing for any info that could help you looking for Jenova." Ellen sighed in defeat, mentioning them the exit. The three brothers shared an unsure look, before shrugging it off and standing up.

"Good luck, sis." Kadaj murmured hopefully, and gifting them with a reassuring smile, listened as they walked out, then closed her eyes completely, trying to concetrate.

---

Ellen stood up shakily, her head pounding in an annoyingly expected migraine. What had she seen...was bloodshed. Up at the Northern Crater, they had found two young people looking for the Jenova head-and their end was not a pretty sight for her weakened body; still, the brothers did not manage to get the head back.

She slouched up to the exit painfully, once she was greeted by the fresh night air outside, though, it all passed in an instant. A light tap on her shoulder, and afterwards the soft question; 'Are you alright sister?', and she knew it was the youngest. He was the one who had caused the worst wounds of all three on the two in her vision. Could be Jenova controlling him that badly?

"I...found her. She's at the upper regions, in the Northern Crater. But, there are people there in search, as well. Please, niichan, hear my words- do not kill them. Innocent people do not deserve to die for that." "B-But--" "If they are to die, they shall die when you get thy revenge, Kadaj. Not sooner."

He looked in bother for a minute, before finally giving in. "Fine. When the time will be right, I'll come back to get you with us!" And how much she had wanted to protest, he gave her a quick, tight hug, afterwards turning around and heading to the bikes.

Next to come up to her was Yazoo, who had been chuckling faintly. "You certainly **_do _**have your way with people." "I'll...take that as a compliment."

He chuckled again, and patted her shoulder somewhat...caringly. "Be careful, sister. Will you ever need us-" "Kadaj did slipped that cellphone in my pocket, niichan, it's not hard to find you."

Nodding, he made his way back to the bikes, as well, and last to come up to her was Loz, who was currently -what else?- sniffing. She smiled softly and managing to find his chest with a playful punch, got him to look at her. "Now, you're a grown-up man, niichan! Stand your ground!"

He bent his head again, the snifs coming from him less now than before. "But...I'm gonna miss you, Sister! And...and our Brothers will be teasing me..."

Ellen gave him a wink, clasping her hands behind her back. "Then tease them, too! And, anyway, even if they're smarter, they're not that strong, _hm_?" His face brightened up and he embraced her into a bear hug, making her blink in surprise.

"Thanks, Sis! When we come back, I'll bring ya lots of materia!"

Despite the fact she wanted to tell him not to cause any trouble to innocent people, he had rushed back to where his brothers were, and after the loud sound of engines' starting, she heard Kadaj's cheerful voice call; 'See you soon, sister!"

And they were gone, just like that. Sighing again, she returned back to the safety of her tent, heavy, blank eyes full of bitterness. "Please...Please don't cause too much trouble." And she knew she would never see them again. At least not on Gaia.


End file.
